Nachtelfen
Das Volk der Nachtelfen, auch bekannt als Kaldorei (Darnassisch: ''Sternenkinder), gehört zur Allianz. Darnassus, ihre ehemalige Hauptstadt, war eine Stadt in den Ästen des Weltenbaums Teldrassil. Einführung Die uralten und zurückgezogen lebenden Nachtelfen haben über die gesamte Geschichte des Kontinents hinweg das Schicksal Azeroths maßgeblich beeinflusst. Vor mehr als zehntausend Jahren halfen die Helden des Volkes während des Krieges der Ahnen dabei, die erste Invasion der Brennenden Legion abzuwenden. Als sich Jahrhunderte später die verstreuten Reste der Legion in Azeroth mit den bösartigen Satyrn verbündeten, erhoben die Nachtelfen sich erneut, um der Bedrohung Herr zu werden. Im darauffolgenden Krieg der Satyrn mussten die Nachtelfen schwere Verluste einstecken, konnten jedoch schließlich die Streitmächte vernichten, die ihre Welt ins Verderben stürzen wollten. Das Auftauchen der Legion hatte die Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen jedoch für alle Zeit verändert. Sie beschlossen fortan keine arkane Magie mehr zu verwenden, da ihr leichtfertiger Gebrauch die Legion nach Azeroth gelockt hatte. Unter der Führung von Tyrande Wisperwind schufen sie sich ein friedliches, naturverbundenes Leben an den Hängen des Hyjals. Viele Jahre lang wachte Tyrande über die Nachtelfen, immer auf der Suche nach Anzeichen für weitere Angriffe der Dämonen. In diesen Jahren verbrachte sie viel Zeit getrennt von ihrem Geliebten Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der zusammen mit den anderen Druiden das Gleichgewicht der Natur aus dem Smaragdgrünen Traum heraus bewahrte. Die friedfertige Existenz der Nachtelfen wurde erneut bedroht, als die Brennende Legion einen weiteren Kreuzzug gegen Azeroth führte. Am Gipfel dieses Konflikts, der als der Dritte Krieg in die Geschichtsbücher einging, griffen die Legion und ihre schreckliche untote Geißel die Länder der Nachtelfen an. Nachdem sie Malfurion und seine Druiden aus ihrem Schlummer im Traum erweckt hatte, versammelte Tyrande die anderen Nachtelfen und kämpfte Seite an Seite mit der Horde und der Allianz, um den Dämonenherrscher Archimonde und seine Schergen auf der Spitze des Hyjals zu besiegen. Der Sieg über Archimonde hatte für die Nachtelfen weitreichende Folgen. Nordrassil, der von den Drachenaspekten gesegnete Weltenbaum, hatte eine große Menge an Energie freigesetzt und seine Fähigkeit verloren, die Nachtelfen unsterblich zu machen. Mit der Zeit heilten die Wunden von Nordrassil, doch einige Druiden unter der Führung Fandral Hirschhaupts wollten einen neuen Weltenbaum erschaffen. Malfurion warnte vor diesem Akt der Selbstsüchtigkeit, doch als er plötzlich ins Koma fiel, verlor sein Geist die Verbindung zum Traum und Fandral schmiedete seine Pläne ungehindert weiter. Der zweite Weltenbaum Teldrassil wurde an der nördlichen Küste Kalimdors gepflanzt und wuchs mit der Zeit weit über die Wolken hinaus. Teldrassil war nicht von den Drachenaspekten gesegnet und verlieh daher den Nachtelfen keine Unsterblichkeit. Stattdessen wurde Teldrassil vom Smaragdgrünen Alptraum verdorben. Zudem erfuhr man, dass Malfurions tragische Krankheit ebenfalls von dieser schattenhaften Macht verursacht worden war. Nachdem Malfurion aus seinem Koma erwacht war, bemühte er sich, dem Alptraum Einhalt zu gebieten und Teldrassil von seiner Verderbnis zu heilen. Diese Ereignisse machten den Nachtelfen neuen Mut, dennoch sehen sich die Nachtelfen heute vielen Schwierigkeiten gegenüber. Die Horde konnte durch gezielte Angriffe Ländereien der Nachtelfen in Eschental besetzen, während die Gebiete an der Westküste Kalimdors durch die katastrophalen Turbulenzen nach dem Kataklysmus dezimiert wurden. Während sie immer noch versuchen, mit dem Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit zurechtzukommen, müssen sich die Nachtelfen darauf vorbereiten, den Herausforderungen in einem veränderten Azeroth entgegenzutreten. Geschichte Urzeit Vor etwa 15.000 Jahren erreichte ein Stamm von Dunkeltrollen, der kein Interesse an Kämpfen um Macht und Land hegte und lediglich eine friedlichen Beziehung zum Land suchte, die mächtigen Gewässer des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, dem Quell aller magischer Macht. Mit der Zeit wirkte die Macht des Brunnens auf diesen nachtaktiven und freien Stamm ein, formte das Fleisch und die Knochen dieser Wesen zu einer mehr ihrem friedlichen Geist entsprechenden Form um. Mit dieser Mutation wurden sie intelligenter und augenscheinlich unsterblich. Ihre Haut nahm verschiedene Violetttöne an, sie wurden größer und körperlich stärker. Mit diesen Veränderungen kam die Aufgabe und der Verlust des Wissens um ihr trollisches Erbe und Gebräuche. Die Mystiker dieses neuen Volkes begannen damit, die Mondgöttin Elune anzubeten. Sie glaubten sogar, dass sie auf dem Grund des Brunnens schlafen würde. Bei ihren Ritualen stießen sie auf das Wort "''Kalimdor" und andere Worte der titanischen Sprache, die ihnen Elune beibrachte. Auch stießen sie auf titanische Hinterlassenschaften, die den Brunnen umgaben. Bald nannte sich dieses neue Volk "Kaldorei", welches in ihrer neuen Sprache "Kinder der Sterne" bedeutet. Die ersten Nachtelfenpriester und Seher waren neugierig wie entschlossen, die Geheimnisse und das Wissen, die im Brunnen lagen, zu entschlüsseln. Als sich das Nachtelfenvolk ausbreitete und die Grenzen ihres Gebiets erweiterten, kam es auf kurz oder lang zum Kontakt mit Kalimdors zahllosen anderen Völkern. Die Bäume, Pflanzen und Tiere beobachteten das Erblühen der Nachtelfen und flüsterten den Wildgöttern vom Berg Hyjal Nachrichten über die Elfen zu. Die Neugier der Nachtelfen sorgte dafür, dass sie immer mehr Wesen und Völkern begegneten und sich mit vielen mächtigen Entitäten anfreundeten. Einer von ihnen war der mächtige Cenarius, ein Halbgott des urzeitlichen Waldes. Der großherzige Cenarius fand Gefallen an den Nachtelfen und glaubte, dass er ihnen mit genügend Zeit alles über die Natur beibringen kann. Er glaubte sogar, dass sie das Potenzial hätten, große Wächter der Wildnis zu werden. Schließlich schloss er dieses Volk ins Herz und begann, sie in den Wegen der Natur zu unterrichten. Er hoffte, dass sie so in der Lage sein würden, in Frieden mit der Natur zu leben. Die fruchtbaren Kaldorei entwickelten eine starke Empathie für die lebendigen Wälder Kalimdors und genossen die harmonische Balance der Natur. Das wuchs zusammen mit ihrem Interesse am Brunnen der Ewigkeit und der konstanten Entnahme seiner arkanen Essenz. Für Jahrhunderte lebten die Elfen in dieser harmonischen Balance, während ihre Zivilisation wuchs und wuchs. Zentrum ihrer kleinen Nation war die Stadt Elun'dris, das "Auge von Elune", welche direkt an der Küste des Brunnens lag. Der Wille, den Brunnen zu erforschen, blieb wie die Verbindung und die Freundschaft zu den weiten Wäldern und ihren zahlreichen Bewohnern ungebrochen. Das einzige, das dieses Wachstum hin und wieder störte, waren die Drachen. Diese schlangenartigen Wesen kannten die Gefahren, die tief im Land lagen und wollten andere davor schützen. Das erkannten auch die Nachtelfen und ließen die Dachen ihre Arbeit machen. Aufstieg des Kaldorei Imperiums Mit der Zeit gab es Nachtelfen die ein anderes Leben wollten. Sie wurden von der arkanen Macht des Brunnens angezogen und sie waren davon besessen seine Geheimnisse endlich zu lüften. Sie studierten eifrig seine arkane Magie und wurden schlussendlich zu fähigen Magiern. Sie begannen, diese magische Macht zu kontrollieren und nutzten sie dazu, wundersame Tempel und gewundene Straßen zu errichten, die bald den ganzen Brunnen einhegten Magie wurde zu einem untrennbaren Teil der elfischen Gesellschaft und die Kaldorei gingen voll und ganz in der Macht, die aus ihren Händen kam, auf. In dieser Zeit des unbegrenzten Wachstums bestieg Königin Azshara den Thron. Irgendetwas umgab die Königin, sodass von absolut jedem Nachtelfen verehrt wurde. Selbst gegen die Abneigung der niederen Kasten gegenüber einigen Hochgeborenen war sie immun. Die Verehrung der Königin war so groß, dass die Nachtelfen sogar ihre Hauptstadt in Zin'Azshari ("Glorie von Azshara") umbenannten. Die Königin teilte die Neugier der ersten Nachtelfenpriester und wies ihre treuen Hochgeborenen an, sich noch weiter und noch entschlossener der Erforschung des Brunnens hinzugeben. Doch wurden sie dabei immer unvorsichtiger und sorgloser. Es sollten die beiden großen Trollreiche sein, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Nachtelfen auf sich zog. Trotz der zahlreichen Bemühungen, die Nachtelfen daran zu hindern, weitere Gebiete zu erobern, bauten die Nachtelfen schließlich das gewaltige Kaldoreiimperium auf. Seit dem schwarzen Imperium war keine solche Macht mehr in Kalimdor aufgestiegen. Jedoch wollte Königin Azshara noch mehr. Die Macht und den Einfluss, den die Königin genoss übertrafen selbst Lei Shens kühnste Träume bei weitem. Gestärkt und bewaffnet durch die mächtigen magischen Kräfte des Brunnens, die sich selbst der verrückteste Troll nicht vorstellen konnte, stellten die Kaldorei bald eine große Bedrohung für die beiden Trollreiche der Amani und Gurubashi dar. Mit Beginn der Kriegshandlungen gingen die Nachtelfen recht schnell systematisch gegen die Verteidigungs und Versorgungslinien vor. Die Trolle hatten nichts um der Magie der Elfen effektiv entgegen zu treten und so bald brachen sie unter dem Ansturm der Kaldoreitruppen zusammen. Innerhalb weniger Jahre zerfielen die beiden Trollreiche zu Flickenteppichen. Eigentlich hatte Azshara ja kein Interesse an Eroberungen - in ihren Augen war Kampfeslust das Symptom eines primitiven und ungebildeten Geistes. Sie handelte alsbald also einen Friedensvertrag mit den Zandalari aus. Die Zandalari sollten ihren Einfluss über die anderen Trolle dazu nutzen, dass die Stämme keine Überfälle mehr auf Elfengebiete ausführten. Dafür überließ die Königin den Zandalari ihre heiligen Zandalari-Berge, die südlich des Brunnens der Ewigkeit lagen. Den Trollen wurde nun schmerzlich klar, dass sie der Magie der Nachtelfen absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen hatten und schluckten die Pille bittere der Niederlage sehr schwer. Der schnelle Sieg der Nachtelfen und die desaströse Niederlage der Trolle verfolgt die Stämme noch heute und der Hass auf die Elfen ist bis heute ungebrochen. Als zahllose Zeitalter vergangen waren, hatte sich das Kaldoreiimperium beinahe über ganz Kalimdor ausgebreitet. Die Tempel, Paläste und Prachtbauten waren überall zu finden. Die Königin ließ einen phantastischen riesigen Palast an der Küste des Brunnens errichten. Ihre treuesten Hochgeborenen residierten in etwas weniger reichen Palästen und Villen. Ihre treuesten und besten Diener und Magier nannte sie "Quel'Dorei" ("Hochgeborene"). Und diese Diener waren immer zur Stelle, wenn die Königin nach ihnen verlangte und besessen davon, ihr alle Wünsche zu erfüllen. Gegenüber niederen Nachtelfen oder anderen Hochgeborenen empfanden sie eher Abscheu, oder ein Gefühl von Überlegenheit. Die Lokalherrscher der Regionen des Reiches waren ebenfalls Hochgeborene, die aber Prinz/Prinzessin genannt wurden. Unter anderem Prinz Tortheldrin von Eldre'Thalas, Prinz Farondis von Azsuna und Prinz Toreth von Loreth'aran. Die Hochgeborenen konnten schließlich die Macht des Brunnens in einem Maß beherrschen und kontrollieren, wie niemals zuvor. Selbst die Magier von heute sind nicht in der Lage, eine solche Magie zu beherrschen. Als sie ihre törichten Experimente weiter vorantrieben, glaubten sie sogar, die Macht über die kosmischen Kräfte zu haben, die Leben zu erschaffen oder zu vernichten zu vermögen. Obwohl sie sich bewusst waren, dass arkane Magie gefährlich ist und diese Meinung auch verbreiteten, hielt es Azshara und ihre Anhänger nicht davon ab, immer weiter und immer mehr mit der Magie des Brunnens herumzuexperimentieren. Bei ihrem Treiben gelang ihre Magie sogar bis in den wirbelnden Nether. Cenarius, die Drachen und selbst Nachtelfengelehrte kamen irgendwann zu dem Entschluss, dass all diese Sorglosigkeit mit dieser Art von Macht die Welt nur ins Unglück stürzen wird. Der Halbgott hatte mit Kummer und Frust im Herzen beobachtet wie das Nachtelfenimperium ohne Rücksicht wuchs und wuchs. Es waren insbesondere die arroganten Hochgeborenen, die ihn verärgerten. Obwohl der Großteil des einfachen Volks seine Lehren vom friedlichen Zusammenleben mit der Natur auch weiterhin praktizierte, wusste Cenarius, dass das Volk nie Azshara und ihre Hochgeborenen von ihrem törichten Umgang mit der Magie abringen würde. In den kommenden Jahren fuhren die Nachtelfen ihre diplomatischen Beziehungen zurück und der Kontakt mit Kalimdors anderen Kulturen brach zusammen. Azshara machte das nicht besser. Sie verbreitete die These, dads die Kaldorei eine überlegene Rasse seien und so baute sich unter den Nachtelfen die Meinung auf, dass sie den anderen Völkern weit überlegen seien. Krieg der Ahnen Mit dem Krieg der Ahnen begann die Korruption der Elfen und es trat das ein, was Cenarius und viele Andere befürchtet hatten. Mit all ihrer Macht entfernten sich die Hochgeborenen und Azshara immer mehr vom einfachen Volk. Der Adel brachte den Elfen nur noch Respektlosigkeit und Gewalt entgegen. Azshara war von einer Aura umgeben, die ihre Schönheit und Beliebtheit unter den Kaldorei trübte. Auch zog sie sich immer mehr aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück, empfing niemanden mehr und umgab sich nur noch mit ihren loyalsten Hochgeborenen. Die Pandaren erkannten das mit ihren Nachtelfenverbündeten etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und kappten alle Verbindungen. Bevor die Pandaren und die Nachtelfen getrennte Wege gingen, hinterließen die Pandaren den Elfen ein Geschenk: Eine Box. Ein Meisterstück pandarischer Handwerkskunst. Sie erzählten den Kaldorei, dass diese Box all die arkane Magie enthalte, die sie je benötigen würden. Das Geschenk wurde angenommen und in einem Schließfach im Tempel von Zin-Malor in Elderath eingelagert. Die Box wurde schließlich geöffnet, und sie war leer. Die Box sollte ein Geschenk pandarischer Weisheit sein und den Elfen vor Augen führen, dass gar kein notwendiger Bedarf nach arkaner Magie besteht. Die Box lag 10.000 Jahre unangerührt auf ihrem Lagerplatz. Wie uns die Geschichte gezeigt hat, stieß diese Pandarenlehre auf taube Ohren. Sich als gütiger Gott ausgebend, nahm Sargeras Kontakt zu Azshara auf. Der dunkle Titan konnte die Königin und ihren loyalsten Anhänger, Lordberater Xavius, davon überzeugen, ein Portal für ihn zu öffnen. Er als Gott wolle nach Kalimdor kommen und die Nachtelfen als überlegende Spezies segnen und alle niederwertigen anderen Rassen auslöschen. Die arroganten Hochgebornen strebten natürlich nach dieser göttlichen Macht. Durch ihre Überheblichkeit getrieben, glaubten sie, diese Magie kontrollieren zu können und willigten ein, zu helfen. Es sollte den Hochelfen tatsächlich gelingen ein Portal zu öffnen. Zahlreiche Dämonen, von Sargeras als "Gesannte" ausgegeben, kamen nun nach Azeroth. Diese Dämonen waren aber keine Diener eines gütigen Gottes. Sie waren Teil einer interplanetaren Dämoenarmee, der brennenden Legion, - einer zerstörerischen Armee, die schon zahlreiche Welten im dämonischen Feuer hat vergehen lassen. Kurz bevor die Hochgeborenen das Portal soweit stärken konnten, dass es Sargeras nach Azeroth hätte bringen können, kam der Legion und Azshara die Keimzelle, die später den Kaldorei Wiederstand bilden sollte, in den Weg. Eine kleine Schaar Kaldorei unter der Führung des Druidenschülers Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der Mondpriesterin Tyrande Whisperwind und dem Hauptmann Jarod Schattensang. Diese kleine Gruppe hatte erkannt, dass diese Dämonen nichts gutes für die Kalodrei im Sinn hatte, und dass die nun böse wie wahnsinnige Azshara mit ihren Hochgeborenen hinter dieser Invasion steckte. Sargeras kam zum Entschluss, dass diese kleine Schaar Kaldorei seine Pläne gefährden könnte und befahl seinen Streitkräften die Auslöschung der kompletten Nachtelfenrasse. Der Krieg zwischen den Bewohnern Azeroths und der brennenden Legion sollte schließlich global ausbrechen. Alle möglichen Verbündeten kamen nun Malfurion Sturmgrimms Vorhaben, das Portal zum wirbelnden Nether zu schließen, zur Hilfe. Die Drachen, Cenarius und die anderen Wildgötter, die Furlbogs, die Irdenen und die Tauren prallten auf den Schlachtfeldern mit der brennenden Legion zusammen. Malfurion hatte viel von seinem "Shan'do"-''Lehrmeister Cenarius gelernt. Mit all seinem Wissen um die Macht der Natur und Wildnis gelang es dem jungen Druiden, das Portal direkt vor Sargeras Nase zuzuschlagen. Im Verlauf dieser Operation stellt sich Xavius ihm in den Weg, erst wird er mit der Macht der Natur vernichtet, dann von Sargeras als Erster der Satyrn zurückgeschickt, doch soll er Malfurion erneut nicht gewachsen sein, bei ihrer zweiten Auseinandersetzung wird er in einen Baum verwandelt. Suramar und die Nachtgeborenen ''siehe Nachtgeborene Mit der Zeit wurde das Nachtelfenjuwel Suramar das Zentrum der magischen Forschung und übertrafen sämtliche kukturellen Erungenschaften der Nachtelfenhauptstadt und Konkurentin Zin'Azshari. Sie beheimatete die Akademie von Nar'thalas in Farondale welche in der Provinz Asuna lag. Die Akademie wurde zum wichtigsten Sitz für magische Forschung und Bildung und neben Nachtelfen waren auch Mitglieder des blauen Drachenschwarms Studenten an dieser Akademie und forschten gemeinsam an der arkanen Magie. Unter dem starken Einfluss der Schwesternschaft die eng mit der arkan forschenden Gessellschaft verwoben war gedieh Suramar an seinem Glauben an Exellenz,Wissen und Disziplin. Neben der Magie war es der Glaube an Elune der der Stadt seine Schönheit und Wachstum verdankte. Zahlreiche prächtige Tempel waren in der Stadt zu finden, darunter Falanaar, Faronaar und der Sitz der Schwestern, die große Kathedrale der ewigen Nacht. Es war Suramar wo der Wiederstand gegen Königin Azshara begann. Es war Prinz Farondis als er entdeckte wer hinter der Dämoneninvasion steckte und gegen die Königin rebellierte. Er fasste recht schnell einen kühnen Plan um die Dämonen aufzuhalten. Er nahm sich vor die Energiequelle von Zin'Azshari zu vernichten, den Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Ohne den Brunnen würden die Hochgeborenen ihre Macht verlieren und das Dämonenportal würde sich schließen. Sein Plan wäre erfolgreich gewesen, wäre er nicht von einem Adeligen verraten worden der sich in Azshara verliebt hatte. Wütend über diesen Verrat entfachte die Königin gewaltige Mengen Magie und legte über Farondis, seinen Hof, dessen Volk und Land einen Fluch. Suramar und die ganze Provinz wird bis Heute von den Geistern seiner Bewohner heimgesucht. Azshara ging davon aus das diese schreckliche Strafe eine deutliche Warnung an all jene sein sollte die mit dem Gedanken spielen gegen die Königin zu rebellieren. Durch die anhaltenden Kämpfe mit den Dämonen, die zerstörten Städte, die verwüsteten Länder konnte dieser Fluch den aufkeimenden Kern der Rebellion im Herzen der Nachtelfen nicht ersticken. Es sollte die Region um Suramar sein wo der Wiederstand gegen die Königin und die Dämonen geboren wurde. Es war das Banner von Kur'thalos Rabenkrone von Val'sharah dem viele Elfen folgten als sie in den Kampf zogen. In seinen Reihen befand sich der Druide Malfurion Sturmgrimm, die Novizin Tyrande Whisperwind die im Kriegsverlauf zur Hohenpriesterin aufstieg und der Magier Illidan Sturmgrimm. Die Armee begann damit die Dämonen zurück zu schlagen. Dieser Wiederstand hatte nun das Ziel nach Zin'Azshari zu ziehen, die Paläste zu stürmen und die Hochgeborenen samt Königin Azshara, von der sie erst glaubten das sie gezwungen worden sei,zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Säulen der Schöpfung Während in ganz Kalimdor die Kämpfe tobten sorgte sich eine kleine Gruppe Hochgeborene um ihre eigene Zukunft. Sie gehörten zu einer geheimen Gruppe, die ihren Sitz in Suramar hatten, und dienten als verlängerter Arm der Königin in dieser Stadt. Um Azsharas Herrschaft zu sichern, unternahmen sie zahlreiche geheime Operationen. Einer dieser vielen Aufgaben war die Bergung und Sicherung versteckter und mächtiger Artefakte. Die meisten dieser Artefakte wurden im Altertumsgewölbe in Suramar gelagert. Unter ihnen gab es viele Stücke die einst die Hüter benutzt haben um Azeroth zu formen. Obwohl Suramars Hochgeborene lange und unerschüttert Azshara die Treue hielten kamen ihnen im Kriegsverlauf Zweifel an ihrer Königin. Die Anführerin dieser Hochgeborenen, Großmagistrix Elisande, befürchtete das die brennende Legion nicht die besten Absichten für die Hochgeborenen haben könnte. Die Dämonen hatten zu dieser Zeit bereits Städte zerstört und das Land mit ihrer Teufelsmagie vergiftet. Elinsandre sollte Recht behalten. Sie entdeckte das die Dämonen nun auch in Suramar aktiv geworden waren.Die Agenten der Legion hatten die Kathedrale der ewigen Nacht besetzt und dort begonnen ein weiteres Portal in den wirbelnden Nether zu öffnen. Wenn sich dieses Portal öffnet könnten die Dämonen eine zweite Front eröffnen und die Nachtelfen würden schlussendlich von zwei Seiten zerrieben werden. Die Großmagistrix sorgte sich nun um Suramar und seine Bevölkerung. Gemeinsam mit Anderen die so fühlten wie sie begannen sie die Pläne der Legion zu sabotieren. Sie lösten ihre Verbindung zu den anderen Hochgeborenen und wollten das neue Portal schließen. Dazu untersuchten sie die Artefakte die sie über die Jahre gesammelt hatten und stießen schließlich auf die Säulen der Schöpfung. Sie wussten das in diesen Artefakten die Macht lag das Portal zu schließen. Als sie die Säulen gesichert hatten gingen sie in den Angriff auf die Legion über. Sie webten einen mächtigen Zauber der das Portal schloss und es mit zahlreichen Siegeln sicherte. Obwohl sie gegen die Dämonen gekämpft hatten und das Portal versiegelt hatten schlossen sich Elinsandres Anhänger nicht den restlichen Nachtelfen im Kampf gegen die brennende Legion an. Sie befürchteten das Schlimmste und wollten ihren Besitz und Wohlstand in Suramar sichern statt sich in weitere Kämpfe verwickeln zu lassen. Mit einer Säule der Schöpfung, dem mächtigen Auge von Aman'thul schufen sie sich eine eigene Energiequelle, den Nachtbrunnen. Dieser Brunnen sollte Suramar vor weiterem Schaden bewahren und den Hochgeborenen vor Ort als Energiequelle dienen. Auch diese Machtquelle hatte verändernde Kräfte die auf Suramars Einwohner wirkte. So entstande eine neue Rasse von Nachtelfen, die Nachtgeborenen. Die große Teilung Der Brunnen der Ewigkeit konnte schlussendlich all die Jahrtausende die an ihm herum experementiert wurde nicht länger stämmen. Das die Legion schlussendlich die Dämonenseele verwenden wollte um aus dem Brunnen ein Portal für Sargeras zu machen gab seiner Stabilität schließlich den Rest. Azeroths größte Katastrophe vor dem Kataklysmus sollte schließlich eintreten. Die große Teilung. In einem gewaltigen Sturm riss der Brunnen Kalimdor in zahrleiche Stücke. Unzählige Lebewesen fanden an diesem Tag den Tod. Azshara und viele ihrer treuen Hochgeborenen wurden in die Tiefen gezogen. Um nicht zu ertrinken schloss die Königin einen Pakt mit dem alten Gott N'zoth und wurde dafür mit ihren Getreuen in die Naga, eine Rasse von schlangenartigen Tiefseebewohnern verwandelt. Jener Punkt an dem einst der Brunnen lag enstand nun der Maelstrom, ein gewaltiger Wirbel der auch nach 10.00 Jahren gnadenlos und gewaltig riesige Wassermassen umherdreht. Das Imperium der Kaldorei war untergegangen. Die Nachtelfen hatten eine bittere Lektion gelernt, arkane Magie ist gefährlich, und da die meisten Hochgeborenen tot waren entschlossen sich die Kaldorei sie aufzugeben und sich wieder mehr der Natur anzunähern und in Harmonie mit ihr zu leben. Ihr neues Siedlungsgebiet wurden die Haine um den Berg Hyjal. Nur einer hatte die Lektion nicht lernen wollen: Illidan Sturmgrimm. Malfurions Zwillingsbruder war ein begabter Magier gewesen und wollte daher die Lebensweise die auf der arkanen Magie baut nicht aufgeben. Heimlich zog er zu einem See auf der Spitze des Hyjal, im Gepäck hatte er drei Fläschchen mit dem magischem Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit. Er nahm eine der Flaschen und goss sie in den See. So entstand ein neuer kleiner Brunnen der den Nachtelfen wieder zu Magie verhelfen sollte. Doch Illidan stand mit seiner Meinung allein da und wollte auch nicht von ihr ablassen. Schweren Herzens musste Malfurion gemeinsam mit einem Gericht aburteilen. Da er im Krieg wichtige Siege möglich gemacht hatte wurde seine Todesstrafe zu einer ewigen Haftstrafe abgemildert. Er wurde in den Höhlen des Berg Hyjal eingesperrt. Maiev Schattensang und ihre neuen Wächterinnen sollten dafür sorgen das er in seiner Zelle bleibt. In Suramar währenddessen hatten Elisande mit ihren Hochgeborenen einen mächtigen Schild gewirkt der die Stadt vor der Zerstörung durch die große Teilung geschützt. Elisande wurde zur Anführerin dieser Stadt die ihren Einwohnern sowohl als Herberge als auch als Gefängnis dient. Für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre glaubten die Nachtgeborenen das sie die einzigen Überlebenden der Nachtelfenrasse seien. Unter ihrem Schild wirkte ein falscher Himmel und unter diesem Himmel nannte sich dieses Volk zu den "Shal'dorei" um, und sie hatten sich vorgenommen die Kultur und die Lebensweise der Hochgeborenen lebendig zu halten. Durch den Nachtbrunnen herrschte unter dem Schild eine ewige Nacht. Weit abgeschieden von der neuen Nachtelfengesellschaft am Berg Hyjal hatten die Hochgeborenen von Eldre'Thalas den Krieg ebenfalls überstanden. Sie waren treue Anhänger von Königin Azshara gewesen, damit beauftragt Spezialprojekte der Königin auszuführen. Gegen Ende des Krieges musste das Haus Shen'dralar ihre Stadt gegen die Dämonen zu verteidigen. Ihnen kamen Zweifel das die Dämonen die Welt lediglich die niederen Völker und unteren Nachtelfenkasten säubern sollten und brachen daher mit der Königin. Während der Verteidigungskämpfe gegen die Legion kam der große Wolfsgott Goldrinn den Verteidigern zu Hilfe.Obwohl der Wolf im Kampf fiel gelang es den Streitern die Stadt zu halten.Da sie weit von den Nachtelfen versteckt lagen fielen sie ihren Brüdern auch nicht weiter auf. Auch das sie sich eine neue Energiequelle für ihre Magie gesucht, sie nutzten ihre Magie um einen mächtigen Dämonen einzusperren und entzogen ihm seine Macht. Den Dämon Immol'thar gefangen zu halten kostete viel Energie und Kraft. Die dämonische Energie die er für seine Zauber brauchte verdrehte dem lokalen Prinzen den Verstand und schon bald hatte er keine Probleme mehr damit seine Anhänger zu opfern wenn der Dämon drohte zu entkommen. Das führte dazu das Hochgeborene mit dem Prinzen brachen, viele starben und die Stadt drohte zu verfallen, weite Teile unbewohnt waren und das nur wenige Shen'dralar übrig blieben. Die Nachtelfen vom Berg Hyjal hingegen wahren bemüht ihre Heimat neu aufzubauen. Da sie eine neue Mentalität angenommen hatten und mehr in Symbiose mit der Natur leben wollten verfielen viele Gebäude des alten Nachtelfenreiches zu Ruinen. Überwachsene Säulen und Mauern können noch heute in ganz Kalimdor gefunden werden. Die neue Lebensweise der Elfen ermunterte sie mehr dazu unter offenem Himmel oder den Hügelbauten am Hyjal zu leben. Da die Nachtelfen nun mehr in Symbiose mit der Natur und bauten nur noch wenig neue Gebäude. Doch hier und dort entstanden Gebäude, doch war das Volk mehr in Bewegung. Nahe der Bergspitze des Hyjals, in den Bäumen der Mondlichtung entstand das neue Zentrum der Nachtelfengesellschaft, doch war Nachthafen mit seinen kleinen Gebäuden und wenigen Straßen bei weitem keine solche Metropole wie Zin'Azshari mehr. Von Nachthafen aus führte Tyrande Whisperwind das Volk der Nachtelfen. Denn nach der großen Teilung gab es innerhalb der Gesellschaft und der Armee eine Veränderung, die Schwesterschaft der Elune, vorher eine rein religiöse Gruppe, wurde zum Kommandostab der Armee und die Priesterinnen zu wichtigen Vertretern in der Politik. Mit ihrem Posten als Hohepriesterin war Tyrande nun also religiöses,politisches und militärisches Oberhaupt der Nachtelfen. Die Drachen hatten indessen die Nachtelfen nun mehr im Blick. Sie verließen oft ihre geheimen Verstecke und beobachteten diese neue Nachtelfenkultur. Ysera die Grüne, Nozdormu der Bronzene und Alexstraza die Rote flogen über die fruchtbaren Gärten der Nachtelfen und hatten ein waches Auge auf jede Frucht dieser neuen Gesellschaft. Indessen hatte Malfurion begonnen neue Druiden auszubilden und war selbst zu einem mächtigen Erzdruiden geworden. Er kam schlussendlich auf die Drachenaspekte zu. Er berichtete den Drachen vom neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit auf dem Hyjal. Schnell kamen Elfen und Drachen zum gemeinsamen Entschluss das dieser neue Brunnen eine große Gefahr für Azeroth darstellen könnte und zu einer erneuten Invasion der Legion führen könnte. Der Druide und die Drachen entschieden das die Nachtelfen die Wächter dieses neuen Brunnen werden sollten. Alexstrasza brachte dazu eine verzauberte Eichel des nun vergangenen mächtigen Mutterbaums G'hanir ein. Als die Eichel in Kontakt mit dem Brunnen kam explodierte ihr Wuchs vor ihren Augen und der riesige Weltenbaum Nordrassil war geboren. Der Baum sollte die magischen Ströme des Brunnens regulieren und die instabilen arkane Magie soweit kaschieren das die Legion die Magie im Nether nicht mehr wahrnehmen kann. Auch sollte er die Magieströme der Welt bändigen so das potenzielle neue Magienutzer nicht den selben Fehler wie die Hochgeborenen machen können. Die gewaltige Präsenz des Baums hingegen diente den Nachtelfen als Mahnmal. Auch ist er ein Symbol der Symbiose von arkaner Magie und der natürlichen Welt, den Nachtelfen und der Natur. Mit seinen Kräften sollen die Elfen nun die Schäden die die große Teilung angerichtet hat so gut wie möglich heilen. Auch Nozdormu wollte den Nachtelfen helfen. Da die Nachtelfen sich mutig der Legion entgegengestellt hatten. Er segnete den Baum, solang er steht sollen die Nachtelfen nie die Erfahrung machen wie es ist zu altern oder Krank zu werden. Auch Ysera gab einen Segen. Sie verband die Geister der Nachtelfen über den Baum mit ihrem Reich, dem smaragdgrünen Traum. Die Druiden nutzten diese Verbindung um in den Traum zu gelangen. Als Teil dieses Pakts waren die Druiden verpflichtet den Traum zu träumen um in Traumgestalt die unendlichen Wege des Traums zu wandern dieser Segen kam auch den Toten der Nachtelfen zur Gute die ebenfalls durch den Traum streichen konnten. Obwohl sie oft Jahrhunderte träumen mussten hielten die Druiden ihren Pakt mit Ysera ein. Die lange Wacht Die lange Wacht war jene Zeitperiode zwischen der Segnung des Weltenbaums und der Ankunft der Völker der östlichen Königreiche. Tyrande Whisperwind war zur Anführerin geworden und wachte getrennt von ihrem geliebten Malfurion der den Traum träumte über das Volk der Nachtelfen.Doch immer wenn eine Kriese die Nachtelfen bedrohte erwachten die Druiden um ihr Volk zu beschützen. Eine solche Kriese sollten die verbliebenen Hochgeborenen auslösen. Dath'remar Sonnenwanderer und seine Anhänger hatten sich im Krieg gegen Azshara gestellt und die Legion bekämpft. Sie bemühten sich sogar äußerst sich in die neue druidische Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen einzugliedern. Doch konnten sie der Sucht nach der arkanen Magie die ihr Volk einst alles kostet hat nicht mehr länger widerstehen. Dath'remar und seine Anhänger kamen schließlich zu der These das die Elfen die sich dem Druidentum angeschlossen haben Feiglinge sind die die arkane Magie fürchten. Malfurion warnte die Hochgeborenen, der Einsatz arkaner Magie wird mit dem Tod bestraft. Aus Protest und um ihre Macht zu beweisen entfachten Dath'remar und seine Magier nun einen arkanen Strum im Eschtental. Trotz dieser Aktion konnten die Nachtelfen einfach nicht so unzählige Mitglieder ihres Volkes töten. Sie entschieden sich also für die Verbannung. Die Hochgeborenen wurden übers Meer geschickt. Im nördlichen Lordaeron gründeten sie Quel'thalas, sie sollten sich zu den Hochelfen entwickeln.thumb|right Der Krieg der Satyrn und die Worgen Jahre nach dem Krieg der Ahnen begann ein neuer Konflikt. Die Satyrn, ehemalige Hochgeborene, hatten sich zusammen mit den verbleibenden Dämonen der Legion verbündet und griffen jetzt die Nachtelfen an. Ein Zirkel der Druiden, die späteren Druiden der Sense, erforschten die Wolfsform, die auf den Lehren von Goldrinn aufbaut. Diese als Worgen bekannte Wolfsform war mächtig, aber auch schwer zu beherrschen. Der Anführer der Druiden, Ralaar Flammzahn, erschuf die Sense der Elune, welche die Worgen kontrollierbar machen sollte, aber es funktionierte nicht. Viele Druiden verloren sich in ihr und griffen sogar die Nachtelfen an, die gebissenen Nachtelfen wurden aber ebenfalls zu Worgen. Um diese Gefahr für sein Volk zu bannnen, verwendete Malfurion Sturmgrimm die Sense der Elune und verbannte die Worgen in den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Die Satyrn konnten ohne die wilden Wölfe besiegt werden. Der ehrenvolle Shan'do der Druiden betrat für die kommenden Jahrtausende den Smaragdgrünen Traum. Der Krieg der Sandstürme Jahrtausende nach dem Sieg über der Legion, sahen sich die Nachtelfen einem neuen Feind gegenüber, den Insektoiden Silithiden und ihren Herren, den verschlagenen Qiraji. Von ihrer Stadt Ahn'Qiraji aus griffen sie nach der Macht in Kalimdor. Die Elfen kämpften erbittert in dem Krieg der Sandstürme, doch neben dem Verlust seines Sohnes Valstrann musste Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt Niederlage für Niederlage ertragen. Seine Truppen wurden aus der Wüste Silithus heraus nach Un'Goro getrieben. Die eigentlich verbündeten Drachenschwärme wollten von den Problem der Nachtelfen nichts mehr wissen. Bis die Silithiden die Gelege der bronzenen Drachen in den Höhlen der Zeit bedrohten. Doch selbst mit der Hilfe von Nozdorumus Brut war noch immer die Niederlage sicher. Doch dann schlossen sich die freien Drachenschwärme zusammen und trieben die Insekten in ihre Stadt zurück. Dort entdeckten die leiblichen Kinder der Aspekte, dass der alte Gott C'Thun hinter den Angriffen steckt und dass die schiere Zahl der Silithiden nicht zu schlagen ist. Bis auf Anachronos drangen die Kinder der Aspekte in die Stadt ein und erzwangen genügend Zeit, um eine magische Barriere um Ahn'Qiraji zu schließen. Der Skarabäuswall soll die Insektoiden so lange gebannt halten, bis eine mächtige Streitmacht auf den Plan tritt und siegen kann. Das Szepter der Sandstürme soll ihnen den Zugang zur Stadt ermöglichen. Doch Fandral Hirschhaupt will seinem Volk nie wieder ein solches Leid zumuten. Er zerschmettert das Szepter und die Freundschaft mit den Drachen. Die Drachenreiter der Insel Drachenfels Einige Nachtelfen der späteren Blutmythosinsel hatten sich so sehr mit Ysera und ihren Drachen angefreundet, dass die Träumerin ihnen gestattete, auf ihren Kindern zu reiten. Dieses, in seinen Augen für Drachen unwürdige Verhalten und das gute Verhältnis, zogen den Zorn Todesschwinges auf sich. Er entsendete einige Drachen unter dem Kommando von Messerrachen nach Kalimdor. In einem langen Gemetzel wurden die Drachen und ihr Anführer vernichtet, allerdings auch die Nachtelfen und ihre Verbündeten. Wiederentdeckung und der dritte Krieg Mit dem dritten Krieg sollte die Isolation der Nachtelfen zu Ende gehen. Zahllose Flüchtlinge aus den östlichen Königreichen kamen nach Kalimdor von denen es die Orcs waren die als erstes in die Wälder der Nachtelfen eindrangen. Auf Befehl seines Kriegshäuptlings hatte Grom Höllschrei den Auftrag erhalten einen geeigneten Platz und Baumaterial für eine neue Orcsiedlung zu finden. Es war damit der Kriegshymnenclan der den Erstkontakt mit den Nachtelfen hat. Grom kann die Nachtelfen als Elfen erkennen, ist aber von ihrem wilden Kampfstil überrascht wie beeindruckt ist. Die Orcs können die Nachtelfen die sie wegen ihres Eindringens angreifen besiegen, doch endet ihre Glückssträne als Cenerius in die Kämpfe eingreift. Der Waldgott droht sie zu vernichten, und in ihrer Verzweiflung greift der Kriegshymnenclan erneut zum Dämonenblut. Erst als Chaosorcs können sie ihn töten. Der Mord an Cenarius macht die Nachtelfen zum Feind aller Flüchtlinge der östlichen Königreiche. Tyrande Whisperwind muss sich mit der Allianz, der Horde, Dämonen und der Geißel auseinandersetzen. Sie ist dazu gezwungen Malfurion Sturmgrimm und seine Druiden zu wecken. Obwohl Elfen, Orcs und Menschen die selben Feinde haben bleiben die Nachtelfen diesen beiden Gruppen feindselig eingestellt. Erst an der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal verbünden sich Nachtelfen mit Horde und Allianz. Da selbst diese gebündelte Streitmacht den Dämonen und Untoten nicht gewachsen ist sind die Nachtelfen dazu gezwungen den Weltenbaum zu opfern. Mit der Macht des Baums und der Nachtelfengeister wird Archimonde, der Kommandant der Dämonen, getötet. Nach dem dritten Krieg Durch die Opferung des Weltbaums haben die Nachtelfen die Gaben der Drachenaspekte verloren. Sie merken das sie altern, krank werden und sterben. Auch sind weite Teile des Nachtelfengebiets von den Dämonen korrumpiert worden, die Wälder sind krank, und ihre Bewohner durch die Dämonenmagie wahnsinnig geworden. Da Malfurion in den Traum zurückgekehrt ist und dort gefangen ist wird Fandral Hirschhaupt wieder Oberhaupt der Druiden. Obwohl Nordrassil sich langsam am regenerieren ist will der Druide einen neuen Baum pflanzen. Am Rand des nordwestlichen Kalimdor pflanzt er den Baum Teldrassil. Die Nachtelfen beschließen diesen gewaltigen Baum zu besiedeln und gründen dort ihre Hauptstadt Darnassus, doch die Idee geht nach hinten los, der Baum ist verdorben und die Drachen weigern sich ihn zu segnen. Irgendwann in dieser Zeit schließen sich die Nachtelfen der Allianz an. Eine Motivation wird wohl,trotz eines Friedensvertrags, das weitere Vordringen des Kriegshymenenclans im Eschental. Ein anderer Grund wird wohl der Verlust zahlreicher wilder Verbündeter an die Korruption der Dämonen sein. Die Nachtelfen drohen also ihre Schlagkraft zu verlieren. Als Teil der Allianz kämpfen die Nachtelfen an zahlreichen Fronten. Der wichtigste Kampf war wohl die erneute Öffnung der Tore von Ahn'Qiraji. Doch nicht alle Nachtelfen schließen sich der Allianz an. Gemeinsam mit den Tauren gründen sie in der Mondlichtung den Zirkel des Cenarius, Nachthafen wird ihr Hauptquartier. Diese Fraktion sieht sich als Neutral, sie bildet Druiden beider Fraktionen aus, und unterstüzt sie und andere Fraktionen beim Kampf gegen ihre zahllosen Feinde. Sie stellen einen Stützpunkt im Krieg gegen die Ahn'qiraji, dringen als Expedition des Cenarius in die Scherbenwelt vor, und eine radikale Gruppe, die DEHTA, kämpft gegen die skrupellosen Großwildjäger von Nordend. Sturmgrimm Der smaragdgrüne Albtraum wächst seit der Niederlage des Lichkönigs stetig und stetig.Jede Mänge Personen fallen ins Koma, sie werden in den smaragdgrünen Traum gezogen. Es kommt heraus das es Xavius ist der hinter dem smaragdgrünen Albtraum steckt und die Träumer dorthin zieht. Auch ist es er der Fandral Hirschhaupt manipuliert und ihn dazu gebracht hat Malfurion Sturmgrimm mit Morgenkorn zu vergiften und ihn so im Koma und damit im Traum zu halten, auch warum Teldrassil verdorben ist, der Baum stammt aus einem Teil von Xavius' Baumkörper. Mit Hilfe von Druiden, Verbündeten und dem grünen Drachenschwarm kann Malfurion das Treiben aufdecken und Xavius erneut besiegen. Ysera und Alexstrasza segnen Teldrassil und stellen so die Verbindung der Nachtelfen zur Natur wieder her. Malfurion und Tyrande heiraten und führen die Nachtelfen nun zu zweit. Cataclysm Seit der Zeit zwischen der Niederlage des Lichkönigs und dem Kataclysmus suchten die Shen'drelar wieder Kontakt zu ihren Nachtelfen-Brüdern, sie wollen wieder in ihre Gemeinschaft aufgenommen werden. Doch misstrauten die Nachtelfen der Magie noch immer, der Einsatz arkaner Magie steht noch immer unter Todesstrafe. Es ist Mordent Schattenfell, ein Erzmagier der Hochgeborenen, der Tyrande von einem Bündnis überzeugen kann. Er macht ihr klar das die Bündelung ihrer Fähigkeiten in Zukunft für die Nachtelfen eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Trotz der Einwände der Schildwache dürfen die Sen'drelar nach Dranassus kommen. Jüngere Elfen lassen sich zu Magiern ausbilden, Shen'drelar hingegen treten den Druiden bei oder schließen sich der Priesterschaft von Elune an, womit die ersten Schritte zur Versöhnung zwischen Nachtelfen und Hochgeborenen gemacht werden. In Gilneas indessen bricht der Fluch der Worgen aus. Doch nicht nur das, der Kataklysmus zerstört weite Teile dieses Königreiches und noch dazu findet eine groß angelegte Invasion der Verlassenen statt. Die Nachtelfen sehen sich für den Worgenfluch verantwortlich, mit der Sense der Elune reisen sie nach Gilneas und helfen den verfluchten Gilneern dabei den Worgen in sich zu kontrollieren, treiben die Verlassenen zurück und schlussendlich evakuieren sie die Worgen nach Darnassus. Zahlreiche weibliche Worgen dürfen sich den Schildwachen anschließen, die Erntehexen, eine Art primitiver Druidenkult aus Gilneas, wird im Zirkel des Cenarius aufgenommen und dort ausgebildet. Die Terretorien der Nachtelfen sind schwer vom Allianz-Horde Krieg betroffen. Der Speerbrecherstamm der Dschungeltrolle hat sich der Horde angeschlossen und bedroht Dunkelküste, doch können die Elfen den Angriff abwehren. Zwei verschiedene Offensiven der Horde können mit Hilfe der Allianz im Eschental zurückgeschlagen werden, als Theramore zerstört wird hat die Horde keinen Zugang zum Eschental mehr. Doch haben die Nachtelfen nicht nur Glück, ihre Siedlungen in Azshara werden vom Bilgewasserkartell zersört, und eine gewaltige Bombe zerstört Thal'darah im Steinkrallengebirge. Obwohl sich Malfurion Sturmgrimm der Allianz angeschlossen hat bleeibt sein Zirkel des Cenarius neutral. Die Druidengruppe hat dank dem Kataklymsus viel zu tun. Malfurion selbst bekämpft die Auswirkungen in Dunkelküste, in Desolace und dem Brachland untersuchen Druiden eine außer Kontrolle geratene Natur. Im Teufelswald wurden weite Teile des Waldes gesäubert um die Nachtlaublichtung zu bauen. Obwohl Goblins Teile des Waldes für ihre Holzproduktion vernichten hält der Zirkel die Füße still. Nur einige Worgen nicht. Sie haben den Zirkel verlassen und den Kampf aufgenommen. Die wahrscheinlich größte Bedrohung stellt Ragnaros und seine Armee von Feuerelementaren dar. Der Feuerlord hat von Todesschwinge den Auftrag bekommen den Weltenbaum Nordrassil zu zerstören um die Stunde des Zwielichts einzuleuten. Doch eine Armee aus Druiden,Abenteurern, grünen Drachen und Wildgöttern, die Wächter vom Hyjal stellen sich ihm erfolgreich in den Weg. Sie maschieren in die Feuerlande wo sie neben Ragnaros auch den Verräter Fandral Hirschhaupt und seine Druiden der Flamme töten. Von einem Wächterbaum aus beobachten die Wächter nun die Akitivitäten in den Feuerlanden. Mists of Pandaria Wissenshüter Vaeldrin hat bei seiner Arbeit vom Brunnen der Jugend erfahren, einem magischen Quell von dem er hofft das er den Nachtelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit wiedergeben kann, mit dem Einsatz mehrer arkaner Schriftrollen kann er ein Portal in die Kraserang Wildnis öffnen, von einer Vision inspiriert schickt ihm Tyrande einen Trupp Schildwachen, darunter Vaeldrins Tochter Lyalia hinterher. In Pandaria angekommen reagiert die arkane Magie der Schriftrollen allerdings mit der Mogumagie vor Ort und die Reisenden werden in einer magischen Blase gefangen gesetzt die droht sie zu töten. Mit Hilfe des Pandaren Kang Stachelstab kann ein Allianzabenteurer die Truppe befreien. Die Nachtelfen schlagen ein Lager auf und wollen die Suche nach dem Brunnen fortsetzen, mit Erfolg. Doch müssen sie feststellen das der Brunnen nicht so funktioniert wie erwartet, zwar gibt er Leben, doch verlangt er ein anderes Leben als Preis, er transferiert also Lebensenergie hin und her. Während einer Schlacht mit den Mogu wird Lyalia entführt und getötet, doch Opfert Vaeldrin sein Leben für das seiner Tochter. Trotz dieses herben Rückschlags bleibt die Nachtelfenexpedition in Pandaria. Sie helfen den Pandaren sogar dabei Steinpflug vor den Dojanimogu zu schützen. Vor der Operation Landfall stellen die Nachtelfen die größte Streitmacht in Pandaria, sie sind am Schrein der sieben Sterne stationiert. Nach der groß angelegten Invasion von Horde und Allianz stößt man auf die Götterglocke, einem Mogu-Artefakt. Um die Glocke zu erforschen und sicher zu verwahren wird sie nach Darnassus gebracht, bis die Horde sie stielt. Während der Schacht um Orgrimmar mustert Tyrande eine Streitmacht im Eschental und maschiert gen Durotar. Nachdem Invasionkräfte die Messerbucht erobert haben und vor den Toren mit Garroshs Armee kämpfen greift Tyrande von Westen aus an. Mit ihren Glevenwerfern zerstört sie Orgrimmars Tore und später locken die Schildwachen die Kor'kron weg damit die Belagerungstruppen in die Stadt vordringen können. Warlords of Draenor Teile der Schildwachen-Armee sind am Außenposten Sternenfall im Schattenmondtal im Einsatz, kleinere Einheiten kämpfen im Nagrand und in Sturmschild in Ashran. Wenn gebeten bewachen sie auch die Mondsturz-Garnison. Maiev Schattensang schickt einige ihrer Wächterinnen nach Draenor, darunter Cordana Teufelsang um Erzmagier Khadgar zu unterstützen und zu bewachen. Cordana wurde jedoch irgendwie von Gul'dan korrumpiert und hat sich ihm angeschlossen. Kultur Die Nachtelfen haben ihr ganzes Leben und Schaffen dem Dienst und dem Schutz der Natur verschrieben. Deshalb nennen sie auch die nördlichen Wälder und Ebenen Kalimdors ihre Heimat. Die Druiden verbringen deshalb viel Zeit im Smaragdgrünen Traum, dem Reich des grünen Aspektes Ysera. Nach ihrem Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit müssen die Nachtelfen nun härter den je um ihr Überleben kämpfen. In der Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen ist Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit sehr wichtig, Verräter und Lügner haben es dort sehr schwer. Religion thumb|232px Die Nachtelfen verwenden in Aussagen oder Sprichworten immer den Plural von "Gott". Im Tempel von Suramar ziehrten neben Elune zahlreiche andere, nun unbekannte Gottheiten wie sie die Welt formen, die Fresken und Motive des Tempels. Scheinbar sind die Nachtelfen polyistisch, aber über allem steht die Mondgöttin Elune. Ihre Priesterschaft, die Schwesterschaft von Elune, stellen neben ihrer spirituellen Arbeit die Offiziere der Nachtelfenarmee. Ihr Oberhaupt, die Hohepriesterin, bekleidet seit dem Wegfall von Adel und Thron das höchste politische Amt der Nachtelfen. Ihr Sitz ist der Tempel des Mondes in Darnassus. Die aktuelle Hohepriesterin ist wie schon seit 10.000 Jahren Tyrande Whisperwind. Neben einem Mondkult praktizieren die Nachtelfen Ahnenverehrung. Eine beliebte Opfergabe an die Ahnen sind Reiskuchen die im Tempel des Mondes gesegnet wurden. Obwohl Elune eine Göttin des Friedens ist, ist sie keine reine Pazifistin. Ihr kriegerischer Aspekt ist wohl der "Nachtkrieger". Jene Person die sich die Tapfersten unter den Toten erwählt und sie als Sterne über das Firmament reiten lässt. Hier kommt wohl auch das Wort "Kaldorei" her, glaubten die alten Nachtelfen das sie nach ihrem Tod zu Sternen werden würden. Die Druiden haben eine starke, enge Bindung zu den Wildgöttern Kalimdors, all diese Wildgötter wurden zuletzt nahe des Berg Hyjal gesehen. Cenarius ist unter den Göttern der älteste und engste Verbündete der Nachtelfen. Avianna ist der Patron der Krallendruiden, die Bärenbrüder Ursoc und Ursol verleihen den Klauendruiden ihre Kraft. Malorne,Aessina und Tortalla sind auch Allierte, zuletzt kämpften sie am Hyjal gegen Ragnaros. Der einst korrumpierte Omen ruht am Grund der Mondlichtung. Der rote,grüne und bronzene Drachenschwarm sind auch Freunde der Nachtelfen. Alexstrasza, Nozdormu und Ysera segneten einst den Weltenbaum, Elfen und Drachen arbeiteten oft zusammen, die grünen Drachen waren Lehrmeister der Druiden, gemeinsam schützen sie den smaragdgrünen Traum. Die Nachtelfen verehren die Mondsäbler wegen ihres schimmerndes Fells als Symbol von Elune.Lange glaubten sie das das Erscheinen des Dämmerungssäblers als schlechtes Ohmen. Die Druiden hingegen betrachten den dunkelgefederten Raubvogel als ein schlechtes Zeichen. Ein Elfenmärchen erzählt das die rotschwänzigen Eichhörnchen ihren roten Schwanz davon haben da das erste Hörnchen einen heiligen Apfel gefressen hat. Das Horn des Cenarius kann angeblich die Seelen toter Nachtelfen rufen. Geschlechtertrennung Für zehntausende von Jahren war die Geschlechtertrennung der Nachtelfen klar strukturiert. Die Frauen folgten dem Beispiel der gütigen wie kriegerischen Mondgöttin und wurden ausgezeichnete Jägerinnen, Kriegerinnen und Priesterinnen, Ausnahmen gab es nur selten. Die Männer wurden von Malfurion und Cenarius in den Wegen der Druiden geschult oder belegten andere magische Schulen. Nach dem schrecklichen Dritten Krieg wurden diese Trennungen aufgehoben, die Verluste mussten ausgeglichen werden. Mutige Frauen wollten dem Weg der Druiden folgen und einige Männer schlossen sich der Priesterschaft oder den Schildwachen an. Regierung thumb|Malfurion und TyrandeDurch ihre Postion als Hohepriesterin und Generälin ist Tyrande Whisperwind so etwas wie die Alleinherrscherin der Nachtelfen. Nach dem Krieg der Ahnen hatte sie die Schwesternschaft der Elune in die marode Armee der Nachtelfen integriert. So sollten die Verluste ausgeglichen und die schwache Führung der Armee gestärkt werden. Ebenfalls wollte sie so die Isolation der Schwesternschaft beenden. Durch diese Aktion hat sie als Hohepriesterin das Oberkommando über die Schwesternschaft und die Armee. Ihr Gefährte Malfurion baute den anderen Teil der Regierung der Nachtelfen auf. Zwar hält sich der Zirkel des Cenarius offiziell aus den Regierungsgeschäften heraus, redet aber dennoch mit. Lange Zeit hat Erzdruide Hirschhaupt die Beschlüsse von Tyrande offen angegriffen. Bis Malfurion Sturmgrimm aus dem Traum erwachte, kämpfte er nicht am Hyjal, hilft aber bei den Regierungsgeschäften und vermittelt bei der Allianz. Technologie thumb|200px Die Nachtelfen leben in einer spirituellen Verbindung mit der Natur und den Tieren in ihrer Umwelt. Sie bitten mit Hilfe der Druiden die Elemente und die Bewohner der WIldnis um Hilfe. Mit der Magie der Natur erschaffen sie viele ihrer Bedarfsgüter, sie bitten die alten Bewohner Kalimdors um Hilfe und nutzen die Gaben der Wildnis. Mit diesen Fähigkeiten können sie auf fast jegliche Technologie verzichten. Die alten und weisen Urtume geben ihr Wissen an die Nachtelfen weiter. Dank den Baumwesen wissen sie einiges um den Bau von Belagerungswaffen und den Umgang mit Waffen. Die Nachtelfen bitten die Bäume sich so zu verformen, dass sie Bewohnbar werden. Allerdings nutzen sie nur ungern Schmieden. Denn Bäume und Feuer waren noch nie große Freunde. Mit dem Eintritt in die Allianz haben die Nachtelfen endlich größeren Zugang zu verschiedenen Technologien und handwerklichen Schöpfungen. Zusammen mit den Tauren sind sie das Volk, welches am wenigsten von der Technik abhängig ist. Die Schlidwachen haben großen Respekt vor den Erungenschaften der Zwerge und Gnome. Obwohl den Nutzen von Dampfpanzern und Schusswaffen erkennen, verlassen sie sich dennoch lieber auf ihre Bögen und Gleven. Der Technik der Goblins misstrauen sie mindestens so sehr wie ihre Schöpfer, Nachtelfen meiden die Karawanen und Händler der Goblins, und die Grünhäute handeln, in ihren Augen, bedauerlich wenig mit den Nachtelfen. Meist greifen die Schildwachen die lauten und stinkenden Maschinen im Eschental an. Schmiedekunst Bis zur Neuorientierung nach dem Krieg der Ahnen waren die Nachtelfen Meister der Schmiedekunst. Gemeinsam mit den Drachen fertigten sie zum Kampf gegen die Legion zahlreiche mächige Klingen. Wie etwa Quel'Serar oder die Schwesterklingen Shala'tor und Elemayne die gemeinsam die Klinge Shalamayne formen. Nach dem Krieg haben sie wohl mit dem Schmieden aufgehört weil sie erkannt haben das Schmieden und der Eisenabbau nicht gut für die Natur ist. Altern Wenn man sie mit den meisten anderen Völkern vergleicht sind viele Individuen der Nachtelfen uralt. Einst waren sie mit der Unsterblichkeit gesegnet und konnten Jahrtausende alt werden, Tyrande ist etwa über 20.000 Jahre alt und damit älter als die Kulturen der Menschen und Zwerge zusammen. Obwohl die Unsterblichkeit im dritten Krieg verloren ging beinflusst sie die Nachtelfen noch immer. Es gibt sogar Elfen die versuchen sie wieder zu erlangen. Die Veteranen des dritten Krieges merken mittlerweile die ersten Anzeichen des alterns, wie etwa schmerzende Knochen. Jarod Schattensangs Frau ist an einer Alterskrankheit gestorben. Das Altern hat ein normales Tempo erreicht, es ist nicht so das Malfurion plötzlich zu Staub zerfallen würde. = Architektur Die alten Ruinen der Nachtelfen und der Hochgeborenen kann man überall in Kalimdor besichtigen. Mittlerweile haben die Nachtelfen diesen Stil aber fast aufgegeben und solche Prachtbauten werden nur noch selten errichtet. Der letzte dieser Art ist der Tempel der Elune in Darnassus. Die Elfen selbst leben in Holzhütten und in den Bäumen, um die sie oft noch Plattformen errichten. Um die "Spitze" ihres Hauses zu erreichen, formen sie spiralförmige Rampen nach oben. Krieg left|thumb|251px Bis zur ersten Invasion der Brennenden Legion war die Armee der Nachtelfen ein rein von Männern geführter Kampfverband und Spielball sowie Karriereleiter des Adels. Unterstützt wurden die Kämpfer von den Magiern der Mondgarde und Priesterinen der Schwesternschaft der Elune. Diese Armee war in der Lage, die Zandalari zu schlagen und die Brennende Legion unter hohen Verlusten abzuwehren. Nach der großen Teilung und dem Wiederaufbau ihrer Zivilisation erkannten Tyrande Whsiperwind und Shandris Mondfeder die Schwächen der Armee und begannen eine Reformation. Die Offiziere wurden durch die heilenden und kämpfenden Schwestern und Mondpriesterinnen der Elune ersetzt. Demzufolge bestand die Armee bald nur noch aus Frauen und Tyrande wurde dadurch zur militärischen und religiösen Herrscherin der Nachtelfen. Man gab der Magie die Schuld an ihrem Elend und der Invasion. Sie wurde verboten und die Hochgeborenen ins Exil gedrängt. Dank Malfurion und Cenarius gab es bald mehr als genug Druiden, welche die Magie der Mondgarde durch ihre eigene ersetzten. Anders als herkömmliche Zauberer können die Druiden heilen und mit der Macht der Natur zuschlagen, indem sie Stürme entfachen oder giftige Keime und Sporen auf ihre Feinde feuern. Die Druiden der Klaue und der Kralle können die tierischen Formen ihres Ordens annehmen. Die Klauendruiden kämpfen als mächtige Bären und schlagen Schneisen in die Reihen ihrer Feinde. Aber auch Raubkatzen und Eulkins wurden gesehen. Ihre Kraft beziehen sie vom Urtum des Wissens. Die mächtigen Gleven werden nicht nur von den Schildwachen als Nah und Fernkampfwaffe verwendet, sondern können in größerer Form auch von Werfern abgefeuert werden. Sie dienen so meist als Belagerungswaffe, können aber auch der Infantrie schwer zusetzen. In der Luft sind die Nachtelfen alles andere als schutzlos, die wilden Hippogryphen sind durch Cenarius in die Armee der Nachtelfen gelandet, sie kämpfen mit Schnabel und Klaue gegen andere Flieger, oder tragen die zielsicheren Bogenschützinnen auf ihrem Rücken. Das Urtum des Windes dient ihnen als Nistplatz und bildet sie im Kampf aus. Die schrecklichsten Flieger der Elfen sind die monströsen Schimären, giftspuckende Ungeheuer. Durch ihre Freundschaft mit den Naturgöttern haben die Nachtelfen zahlreiche Verbündete in den Wäldern, die Furlborgs, die Dryaden, die Hüter des Hains, die Urtümer, und die Treants. Wenn wirklich große Gefahr für die Nachtelfen besteht, ziehen Wesen wie Cenarius und Avianna los. Aber es gibt auch Verbündete die dunklere, schattenhaftere Macht zum Schutz ihres Volkes einsetzen, die Behüterinnen und die verhassten Dämonenjäger. Namen ;Männliche Namen * Caynrus * Oso * Caelyb * Bretander * Darnall * Mardrack * Hammon * Heralath * Fyldren * Jarod ;Weibliche Namen * Elerethe * Elyssa * Faeyrin * Ferlynn * Haidene * Keldara * Naisha * Raene * Sarinei * Saynna * Ysiel Sprachen Die Hauptsprache der Nachtelfen ist Darnassisch. Durch ihre Vergangenheit und Geschichte klingt diese wie Nazja und Thalassisch. Aufgrund ihrer Streitigkeiten mit ihren "Verwandten" hören das die Nachtelfen nicht gern. Bei ihrem Eintritt in die Allianz lernten die Elfen die Gemeinsprache. Wiedervereinigung Für Jahrtausende stand der Einsatz der arkanen Magie bei den Nachtelfen unter Todesstrafe, auch hasste der gemeine Nachtelf die Hochgeborenen für deren Fehlverhalten im Krieg der Ahnen, dem bedingugslosen Gehorsam Königin Azshara gegenüber und schlussendlich für all die Schrecken die die Invasion der Legion und die große Teilung mit sich brachte. Das Gefühl das bald etwas Schreckliches passiert , damit reiste Eldre'thelas Erzmagier Mordrent Schattenfell nach Darnassus um um eine Audienz bei Tyrande Whisperwind zu bitten. Er wollte der Hohepriesterin all seine Macht und Wissen anbieten. Für 10.000 Jahre war der Einsatz verboten, und mit der Zerstörung des Quelles aller arkaner Magie, dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit, glaubten die in Isolation lebenden Nachtelfen die Gefahr durch Magie gebannt, doch mussten sie feststellen das sich die arkane Magie nach der Zerstörung über die Atmosphäre verteilt hat und das es unter den anderen Völker Individuen gibt die diese Macht anzapfen und verwenden können. Nach der erneuten Niederlage der Dämonen und dem Ende der Notwendigkeit arkane Magie vor diesen zu verstecken zusammen mit dem dringenden Bedarf nach Unterstützung bezüglich der Feinde am Horizont und dem Kataklysmus kamen Tyrande und Malfurion zu dem Entschluss das der Bann der arkanen Magie aufgehoben werden, da sie auf deren Macht benötigen und der eigentliche Grund des Verbots weggefallen ist. Mit Aufhebung der Todesstrafe konnten die Hochgeborenen nach Darnassus und in die Nachtelfengesellschaft zurückkehren. Bald begannen sie Schüler in den Künsten der Magie auszubilden. Doch der Riss zwischen Nachtelfen und Hochgeborenen soll nicht so schnell heilen. Die Nachtelfen hatten die Taten der Hochgeborenen noch nicht vergessen, noch waren nicht viele bereit ihnen zu verzeihen. Morodent ist ein weiser Geist und erkannte das die Akzeptanz das Magie wieder ein Teil der Gesellschaft ist genauso lange dauern wird wie die Überwindung des alten Hasses auf die Hochgeborenen, eine Meinung die er mit Tyrande und Malfurion teilt und ihm deswegen gestattet haben seine Leute Heim zu führen, doch gibt es eine Bedingung: die Hochgeborenen wollen wieder ein Teil der Nachtelfengesellschaft werden, aber sie wollen sich auch ihr kulturelles Erbe als Hochgeborene erhalten. Es ist also allen klar, die Wiederaufnahme der Hochgeborenen wird alles andere als einfach. Unter den einfachen Nachtelfen bildet sich sogar eine Extremistengruppe die die Hochgeborenen wieder aus der Gemeinschaft verbannen und arkane Magie wieder unter Todesstrafe stellen will. Maiev Schattensang wird sogar zur Anführerin dieser Bewegung. Erst als Malfurion und Jarod gegen diese Gruppe vorgehen und ein Mord an einem Hochgeborenen zu einer Straftat die einem Mord an einem Bürger gleicht wird endet diese extremistische Bewegung. Obwohl die Nachtelfen erst wieder seit kurzem das arkane Erbe ihres Volkes praktizieren zeigen sich unter den Schülern bemerkenswerte Ergebnisse.In Kombination mit dringend benötigten Frontmagiern ist den Nachtelfen ein Fehler unter den Schülern gibt es zwar erstklassige Magier, doch sind es noch immer unerfahrene Anfänger, und das haben die Feinde der Nachtelfen erkannt. und bereits einen ordentlichen Blutzoll gefordert. Es ist Suramar das mit der dritten Invasion der brennenden Legion wieder in den Fokus der Nachtelfen rückt. Hatte die Stadt vor 10.000 Jahren die Dämonen abgewehrt und sich unter einem mächtigen magischen Schild versteckt war es jetzt Suramar das zu einem gewaltigen Aufmarschgebiet der Dämonenarmee zu werden droht. Die Bewohner von Suramar Stadt, die Nachtgeborenen, einer Art mutierter Nachtelfen, war unfreiwillig zu einem Verbündeten der Legion geworden und gezwungen ihren Schild zu senken und als Verbündete der Legion zu kämpfen, oder ausgelöscht zu werden. Die Legion hat die Hauptstadt besetzt und will den Nachtbrunnen nutzen um endlich zu siegen, ironischerweise rettete der Bunnen den Elfen einst das Leben, nun stellt er sich als große Bedrohung heraus. Als Helden Azeroths der Legion auf den gesamten verheerten Inseln Niederlage auf Niederlage zufügen regt sich unter den Nachtgeborenen Wiederstand. Viele uralte Kaldoreiorden schließen sich dem Wiederstand der Nachtgeborenen an, z.b. die Mondwacht. Diesen Gruppen gelingt erst der Sieg in Suramar, dann wird die ganze Welt gerettet. Die Nachtgeborenen werden von ihrer arkanen Sucht geheilt und gelangen ihre Unabhängigheit vom Nachtbrunnen. Es ist eine allierte Streitmacht aus Tyrandes Nachtelfen, Kirin Tor und Blutelfen die den Nachtgeborenen bei ihrem Kampf geholfen hat. Es ist das erste Mal das die verschiedenen Elfenarten zusammengerarbeitet haben. Aussehen thumb|left Obwohl es die Nachtelfen wie die meisten Trollstämme nicht hören wollen, haben die Elfen einiges von ihren Vorfahren, den Dunkeltrollen vererbt bekommen, doch die meisten trollischen Erkennungsmerkmale sind den Mutationen durch den Brunnen der Ewigkeit zum Opfer gefallen. Von ihren Ahnen haben sie ihre verschiedenen dunkel violett bis leicht blauen Hauttöne, ebenso die dunkelvioletten über blau bis grünen Haare. Unter den Hochgeborenen gab es auch rote, blonde und braune Haarfarben verbreitet, ein Merkmal das sie an ihre Nachfahren, die Hoch und Blutelfen weitergeben haben. Ihre Haare tragen die Nachtelfen in ähnlichen Frisuren wie ihre verhasste Verwandschaft, was sie von ihnen unterscheidet ist aber die Bereitschaft ihre Haare in wilden, kaum frisierten Mähnen zu tragen. Was die Nachtelfen am deutlichsten von den anderen Elfenarten unterscheidet ist der kräftige Bartwuchs der Männer, haben Sin'dorei Männer kaum bis wenig Haare im Gesicht kann ein Nachtelfenmann mit einem prächtigen Bart angeben. Die Kaldorei sind geübte Krieger, doch werden ihre Schläge noch durch kräftige Muskelpakete verstärkt, sie sind schmaler als ein Orc oder Tauren, aber breiter gebaut als ein Mensch. ;Bernsteinfarbene Augen thumb|left Die Augen der Nachtelfen leuchten in der Regel in dem silbernen Licht der Mondgöttin Elune. Vor dem Krieg der Ahnen war unter den Nachtelfen der Aberglaube vertreten das bronzefarbene Augen ein Zeichen einer großartigen Zukunft sind.Daher wurden Elfen mit dieser Augenfarbe in die Mondwacht rekrutiert. Königin Azshara und Illidan Sturmgrimm verfügten ebenfalls über solche Augen. Ihre Taten waren es die diesem Aberglauben ein jehes Ende bereiteten. In Wahrheit sind diese Augen ein Zeichen großem druidischen Potenzial.Daher wundert es niemanden das die Vorteilungselfen mit ihrer arkanen Affinität und ihrem Unwissen über das Druidentum die wahre Bedeutung dieser Augen kennen könnten. Doch dieses Potenzial ist nicht unbedingt ein Garant dafür das der Nachtelf zum Druiden wird. Denn für diese Ausbildung ist deutlich mehr von Nöten. Obwohl Illidan bronzene Augen hatte hat er nie das Durchhaltevermögen gezeigt das für einen Druiden notwendig ist, obwohl er wie sein Bruder von Cenarius ausgebildet wurde. Mit dem Wiederaufbau der Nachtelfengesellschaft gab es nun mehr Kinder mit bronzenen Augen. Die Nachtelfen hatten ihr Faible für Blutlinien aufgegeben und damit das Potenzial für diese Augen auch für die ehemaligen "niederen Stände" verfügbar gemacht. Auch stieg der Respekt der Nachtelfen für die Natur. Mehr Nachtelfenmänner wurden Malfurions Schüler, und diese Druiden haben ebenfalls bronzene Augen. Daurch waren bronzene Augen mehr unter den Männern verbreitet, die Frauen waren mehr im Klerus und der Armee zu finden und hatten daher oft silberne Augen. Mit dem dritten Krieg wurde diese Geschlechtertrennung aufgelockert und nun sind diese Augen unter Männern wie Frauen verbreitet. ;Geweih thumb|right|193px Wie die bernsteinfarbenen Augen gelten die seltenen Geweihe als Zeichen großem druidischen Potenzials. Malfurions Geweih wuchs während des Krieges der Ahnen. Broll Bärenpelz wurde mit einem solchen geboren. Lange Zeit plagte es den Druiden. Erst nach dem Sieg über dem Alptraumlord wurde seine große Zukunft offenbart. ;Gesichtstätoowierungen Zu den "Bemalungen" oder Tattoos der weiblichen Nachtelfen ist nichts bekannt. Viel wird über die Bedeutung und das Aussehen spekuliert. Einige glauben, dass sie gestochen werden, wenn eine Nachtelfe erwachsen wird und die Tätowierung eine Art Verbundzeichen der Armee ist oder eine optische Laune der Natur ist, welche die Verbindung zu einem Tiergeist zeigt, denn mit viel Fantasie sehen sie wie eine Klaue oder ein Geweih aus. Verhältnisse zu anderen Völkern Allianz Es scheint Differenzen zwischen der Kultur der Nachtelfen und der der anderen Allianzvölker zu geben. Einige Kaldorei halten sich mit ihrem Misstrauen, und teiweise sogar dem Hass, anderer Völker gegenüber kaum zurück. Traditionalisten unter den Nachtelfen, wie etwa der ehemalige Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt und die Behüterin Maiev Schattensang, haben ihre Feindschaft den von ihnen so gesehene "niedere Völker" und "Fremden" nie geheim gehalten. Ihre schattenhafte Natur und ihre alte wilde Lebensweise haben das Misstrauen anderer Allianzvölker genährt. Die Nachtelfen misstrauen den Kriegsmaschinen der Allianz und die Allianzler halten den Lebenstil und die Kriegsführung der Nachtelfen für primitiv. Dank Malfurion Sturmgrimm und Tyrande Whisperwind sind die Bänder mit der Allianz wieder enger geknüpft, denn das Bündnis stand ihnen in den dunkelsten Stunden der Not bei. Als Ergebnis stehen die Nachtelfen nun als Schlichter, Lehrer und Beobachter der Allianz dar. Oft schreiten sie in der Not ein und hindern die Allianz an manchem Fehler. Die jungen Völker besitzen etwas, das die Nachtelfen scheinbar verloren hatten: Die Begeisterung der Jugend. Diese hat die Kaldorei angesteckt, auch sie sind wieder an Forschung begeistert und verlassen ihre gewohnten Domänen im Eschental und Teldrassil. So entdecken die Nachtelfen wieder Regionen neu, die sie für Jahrtausende nicht besucht haben. Die Allianz dient ihnen auch als Beistand, denn die Nachtelfen haben den Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit nicht überwunden und hilft ihnen jetzt die Last und die Folgen von Krankheit und Tod zu überwinden. Malfurion Sturmgrimm hat andere Nachtelfen in seiner Haltung zu anderen Völkern inspiriert. Druiden wie Talar Oktalon arbeiten nun enger mit der Allianz zusammen und tauschen sich mit ihnen aus. Die Kaldorei beteiligen sich oft an Operationen, welche die Welt und die Natur heilen sollen. In den Pestländern wollen die Nachtelfen die geschundene Natur heilen, während die meisten anderen Völker lediglich die Geißel vernichten. In Nordend helfen die Druiden der Tierwelt sich trotz der erdrückenden Präsenz des Lichkönigs durchzusetzen. In den Tausend Nadeln helfen Nachtelfenwachen einer Gruppe Tauren, sich gegen marodierende Grimmtotemtauren zu wehren. Nach dem Fluch der Worgen der Abriegelung des Lands und sahen die Verlassenen die Chance gekommen Gilneas anzugreifen. Bewusst, dass sie eine Teilschuld am Fluch der Worgen haben, sind die Nachtelfen den Gilneern zu Hilfe geeilt und bieten Flüchtlingen einen Platz in Teldrassils Ästen an. Diese Art von Mitgefühl und Solidarität kennt man sonst nicht von den Nachtelfen. Die Kaldorei und Quel'dorei betrachten sich mit Misstrauen und sogar Feindseligkeit. Obwohl zahlreiche Hochelfen der Allianz wieder beigetreten sind, sehen es die Nachtelfen als ihre Aufgabe an, ihre neuen Verbündeten vor den Hochelfen zu warnen, denn die Erinnerungen aus dem Krieg der Ahnen sind immer noch präsent. Horde Obwohl die Nachtelfen tiefe Bitterkeit empfinden, wenn sie an die Rolle der Orcs am Tod von Cenarius denken, gab es keine Feindschaft gegenüber der Horde. Erst als diese mit ihren schweren Holzverarbeitungsmaschienen und Waffen in die Kriegshymnenschlucht eindrangen und die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans in das östliche Eschental einfielen, keimte die Feindschaft endgültig wieder auf und die Nachtelfen beteiligten sich an militärischen Operationen gegen die Horde. Verhandlungen mit den Druiden der Tauren und diplomatische Gespräche mit Kriegshäuptling Thrall sorgten für ein wenig Entspannung und die Nachtelfen erlaubten sogar den Handel mit der Horde, doch dann kam es zum Zwischenfall an der Pforte des Zorns. Die Handelsverträge wurden gebrochen und die Horde aus dem Eschental gesperrt. Der Kataklysmus sorgte für eine schreckliche Dürre in Durotar und der neue Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei sah sich daher gezwungen, eine Invasion im Eschental zu beginnen. Der Kampf zwischen Orcs und Nachtelfen ist so heftig geworden, dass sogar die Urtume in den Kampf eingetreten sind. Verbündete ;in der Armee *Schildwache *Behüterinnen *Nachtklingen *Schattenlaub *Sternensucher ;bei den Druiden *Druiden der Klaue *Druiden der Kralle ;in der Natur *Kinder von Cenarius *Schimären *Uralte von Kalimdor *Feendrachen *Furbolgs *Bergriesen Berühmte Nachtelfen en:Night elf da:Nat Elver es:Elfo Nocturno fr:Elfe de la nuit pl:Nocne elfy Kategorie:Nachtelfen Kategorie:Lore